List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by RPN television network in the Philippines, broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN TV-9 Manila, owned and managed by Nine Media Corporation, an Aliw Broadcasting Corporation affiliate through the facilities of Radio Philippines Network. Its original local programming includes news, public affairs and public service programs are produced by RPN News and Public Affairs, musical and variety shows, game and reality shows, and comedy and gag shows are produced by RPN Entertainment, educational and children's programs and sports shows produced by the network itself. The network also provides drama series, sitcoms, reality, movies, animes, children's programs and cartoons, and telenovelas. Most of American TV shows are from broadcast networks such as NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, and The CW. Mexican telenovelas are from Televisa, anime series (dubbed in Filipino) from Japan, and children's programs and cartoons from the United States and European countries. RPN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the list of the previously aired programs of RPN, check List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Arangkada Balita (2003-2006, 2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch sa Umaga (1990-1994, 2014) ** NewsWatch sa Tanghali (1990-1999, 2014) ** NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) ** NewsWatch Update (2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) * Wake Up Call (1994-1998, 2014) 'Variety' * Music Sessions (2018) * One Sound (2018) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) * Kasama, Break the Bank (2016) Entertainment news *''E-Extra'' (2018) Comedy * Champoy (1981-1985, 2015) * Gag Ito! (2015) 'Public affairs' * Firing Line (2018) * Inside the Story (2018) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2013) * Legal Forum (1992-2003, 2017, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Lingkod Bayan (2014, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) * Totoo TV (2018) 'Informative' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2000-2007, 2013) *''Confectionary Patry'' (2018) *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-2015, 2018) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2003, 2013) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) Sports * MBA on RPN (2013) * Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series (2018) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Asin at Ilaw (1999-2007, 2016) * Shalom (1987-2007, 2013-May 7, 2017-December 10, 2017, February 11, 2018) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. †''' - English-language audio '''‡ - Tagalog-language dubbed audio 'Animated (RPN Kids)' Weekdays * The Simpsons† (1993-2003, 2010-2011, 2013) Weekends * Ben 10 (2016 TV series)† (2018) * Care Bears and Cousins† (February 10, 2018) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures† (2014) 'Anime (RPN Animania)' *''Gundam Build Divers‡ (2018) *Line Town‡ (2016) *Naruto Shippuden‡ (2018) *Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures‡ (2014) 'Children's shows (RPN Kids) * Bananas in Pyjamas† (2016) * Barney & Friends† (1998-2005, 2010-2011, 2014) * Sesame Street† (1970-1980, 2009-2011, 2014-2017, 2018) * What's Your News?† (2016) '''Movie blocks and specials * Saturday Night Blockbusters† (2015) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards† (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards† (2010, 2013) ** Golden Globe Awards† (2009-2010, 2014) ** Grammy Awards† (2013) ** Miss Universe† (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Miss Teen USA† (1983-2006, 2013) ** Miss USA† (1975-2006, 2013) ** People's Choice Awards† (2017) ** Saturn Awards† (2018) ** Teen Choice Awards† (2018-present) ** Victoria's Secret Fashion Show† (2013) 'Movie trailers' * Movie in the Making† (1998-2000, 2018) 'Telenovelas' * Falling in Love with Ramon‡ (August 20, 2018, produced by Televisa) * The Three Sides of Ana‡ (May 21, 2018, produced by Televisa) 'U.S. TV series' 'Comedy' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend† (February 8, 2018) 'Drama' *Arrow† (May 8, 2018) *Grey's Anatomy† (February 7, 2018) * ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit† (2008-2011, 2016) * MacGyver (revival)† (October 21, 2016) * NCIS† (2005-2007, 2008-2010, 2013-2014, February 6, 2018) * Riverdale† (February 5, 2018) * The Blacklist† (April 16, 2018) 'Reality' * Hell's Kitchen† (2016) * Survivor: David vs. Goliath† (December 27, 2018-January 17, 2019) Regional programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut and region/s where the show airs in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Arangkada Balita Amianan (TV-12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Negros (TV-8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya (TV-9 Cebu) * Arangkada Chavacano (TV-5 Zamboanga) (2000-2006, 2013-present) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada sa Nueve Davao (TV-9 Davao) (2000-2003 , 2013-present) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen (TV-7 General Santos) 'Reality' * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Informative' * Passionately Yours (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Future programming 'Telenovelas' *''Head Over Heels'' (2017) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2017) *''Free to Love You'' (2017) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2018) *''Amar sin Límites'' (2018) *''Heridas of Love'' (2018) *''La Vecina'' (2018) 'U.S. TV series' Comedy *''My Dead Ex'' (2019) Reality *''Survivor: Edge of Extinction'' (February 21, 2019) *''The Amazing Race 31'' (2019) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net